Secret Old Friends help win war
by EmilyNew
Summary: people who they met a long time ago, come help win war. They have some interesting secrets with them too.


Everyone was injured in the war, Naruto was out of breath and somewhat injured. Madara and Obito was out of breath. Naruto started to think of plan, but he knew it would take a while, even though there were no zetsus to worry about. Tsunade and the other kages were there and out of breath. Even the old hokages that Orochimaru brought with Sasuke, also B was with them, but he was mostly concerned with Naruto not getting hurt. Suddenly they felt a strong strange chakra presence. Naruto fell to the ground. He laid there.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sakura, Hinata, and Lady Tsunade. "I'm okay." He tried to pick himself up.

"Aw man they're gonna kill us for being late!" She said while running with three other people running next to her.

"Hinata, use your byakugan to see who's coming!" Commanded Naruto. She used it, but she couldn't see anyone coming. "Naruto, I don't see anyone." Said Hinata.

"This chakra..but I thought.." Tsunade was curious to see who the people were.

"I know they're at least four people, I am sure I know who the three people are, except I'm not so sure about the fourth one.."

There was midst coming. "I'm sure I know who it is now, don't worry they're with us." Said Tsunade.

"Good, now let's just focus on beating the enemy." Said Sasuke.

"Yes I agree." Said Madara smirking. Madara ran to Sasuke intent to kill him. The first Hokage stopped him in time. They started to battle once again. Kakashi and Obito stared at each other. Obito made the first move and ran to him.

The hokages tried to back him up besides Tsunade, and the second hokage held back trying to help Tsunade. While Sakura and Hinata helped heal everyone who was injured.

Madara used his wood style and put the 1st Hokage into a cage. He summoned a sealing tag and sealed the barrier. Wasting no time he summoned two shadow clones.

One went after Sasuke and the other went after Tsunade, and only her. While he was distracted Obito was about to punch Kakashi. Kakashi saw in the corner of his eye and tried to dodge it, but still it was too late.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sasuke were half-ready for the attack especially since it was still foggy.

Before anyone could hit or dodge someone stands in front of all of them hitting the opponent. The fog cleared up.

Meanwhile Madara was also attacked. The person who attacked him yelled: "Nice seeing you again Sensei!"

Everyone was shocked.

"Nice to see my moms best friend still fighting." She said to Tsunade.

"Hey, maybe we could go to dinner again after the war is over, okay Kakashi? Said the girl in front of Kakashi.

"What was that Sasuke?! I expected more from you!" Sasuke smirked.

"Wait, I remember you." He said replying in a monotone voice. "You do!" She seemed surprised. "Your name is Sayuri..that's all I remember."

Sayuri had long black hair with light red streaks. She had a headband on her head that had the shinobi alliance on it. She was wearing a blue no sleeve turtleneck shirt with black shorts and gloves. While her turtle neck was folded down.

"I'm glad you remember my name at least." She said giggling. "Yeah, but I can't remember where I met you though.."

"Mai? Is that you?" Asked Madara. "Yeah.." "I haven't seen you since you were 10 or something."

"I know, you taught me well back then." She ran to Madara and continued to fight.

Mai was a similar resemblance to Tsunade in body appearance. She had short black hair with a bang. With a white quarter sleeve shirt and a red skirt with black pants like Sakura, and has with long black boots. She had a shinobi alliance headband on her waist like a belt.

The clone of Madara goes back running to Sasuke and Sayuri.

Meanwhile with the girl and Kakashi. "Nice to see you again, I'll take you up on your offer, Kimie."

Kimi had a chuunin vest on that was left opened with a blue shirt that exposed her navel. Also blue pants with a big flap over it. You could also see that she used needles and kunais as weapons. She had long red spiky hair mostly streaked black that was just like Madara's hair but red, and with a bang that mostly covered her left eye. Her headband was on her arm.

"Iyo." Started Tsunade. "Nice to see you, you've gotten big. You were about 13 right since the last time you came to the village.." Asked Tsunade. "Yeah." "You were a prodigy at everything, but you know, since the accident I understand why had to leave." "Thank you, I didn't want to see him, because I knew he would have changed after it." "The 3rd hokage said he did, but I didn't know him." Said Tsunade.

Iyo had long black straight hair unlike her sisters, and had two bangs, She wore fingerless black gloves.

"Sasuke, I think it needs to get a little more hot in here don't you think?" Said Sayuri smiling. "Yeah, let's keep it simple though okay?" "Sure." They both smiled and yelled: "Fire style; Fireball Jutsu!" The Madara clone does it back to them. Sayuri's was very much stronger. Smoke was everywhere.

No one can see anything. Not too long the smoke clears up, the clone looks at Sasuke and Sayuri standing there smiling at him. Tsunade notices and gasps.

Sasuke and Sayuri clones appear in front of him and both slash him with their kunai knives.

The Kages backing up Kakashi and everyone who was watching was amazed on how little time it took.

"They make a good team." Says Minato.

"C'mon Sayuri let's go help them with the other clone." Says Sasuke about to run into the action.

"Wait Sasuke, I feel like I should tell you this now. Look you probably don't remember but we met when we were little." Said Sayuri confessing.

"Yeah, I don't remember." Sasuke said confused. "Yeah I thought so." Sayuri weaved hand signs and touched his forehead. "Time reversal Jutsu; remember Sasuke." Right then he did. They were in the academy together. She always outsmarted him when the teacher asked questions. Also she practiced with him on aiming, he even had a mission to escort her around the mission, they met again too! He remembered she was special to him.

"Oh, I remember.." "Tell me Sasuke, when you first teamed up with team 7 what did you say your hopes and dreams were?" Asked Sayuri.

"I said, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it..a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and ki.." Sayuri stopped him before he could finish, she knew he couldn't bare to say the rest. "Okay Sasuke, how do you plan on restoring your clan if you keep killing people with the sharingan?"

Sasuke thought about it. "I don't know." "Are you going to keep on killing people?" "Why are you asking?" "Don't kill without a good enough reason, remember give people a second chance, and think about how some people are just burdened with some things." "Okay. I understand." She touched his shoulder and smiled.

Tsunade flew across them except kept her balance when she got on the ground.

"Looks like the kages are no match for our strength and intellegacy!" Sasuke said smiling at them.

"Now you're talking, how about we show them what we can do!" "Alright, but..I might not have enough chakra..."

Sayuri used mystic hands and touched his chest. Sasuke felt his chakra coming back already at full strength. "Alright, now. Let's go!" Sasuke said starting to get used to fighting with Sayuri by his side.

They both ran to Madara's clone. Sasuke went straight kicking Madara to Sayuri. She kicked him back like they were playing soccer.

"What we can't be sold out to some kids!" Yelled the Raikage still trying to recuperate.

Sayuri whispered to Sasuke. "Alright sounds like a plan."

Naruto was still on the ground he watched everyone fighting, Sakura was still healing him.

They both summoned a shadow clone and the clones hid behind them.

"Start of normal for now Sasuke." "Fine." They both yelled again: "Fire style, FireBall Jutsu!"

Once again the Madara clone did it back again to them, it was evenly matched. "What are you planning on doing?" Asked the Raikage thinking they were gonna do the same thing from before.

"Ready?" Said Sayuri to Sasuke. "Duh. Just watch!" Sasukes clone said. The Sayuri clone and Sasuke clone got behind the Madara clone. "You're not getting me with that again!" He yelled.

He jumped up. They all stopped their fireball technique. The Sasuke and Sayuri clone and themselves said: "Great Dragon Fire Technique!" It was a four way, there was no way to stop it. The clone tried using wood style to put himself in a shield, it worked, but not for too long the fire went thru the wood and defeated the clone.

Naruto was still watching. He smirked. Good job Sasuke I expected nothing less from you. He thought to himself.

Clouds overtook the sky. The wind was strong and fierce but didn't affect everyone fighting.

"Something's not right..what are we missing?" Sayuri looked around and finally saw Naruto. She took Sasuke's hand and ran over to Naruto.

"I can help heal." She used mystical palms and places it over Naruto's chest. Sakura and Sayuri both tried to heal him. It didn't take too long when Naruto got up looking better than ever.

"Naruto!" Yelled the fourth Hokage concerned.

"I'm fine..my chakra is fully complete! Finally let's win this war already! Okay first we need everyone healed. Sayuri can help Sakura, Ino and Hinata with that. Me and Sasuke need to come up with a plan to defeat Obito and Madara."

"Well It looks like Madara is obviously a reanimation so the only way is to seal him back, or defeat the user."

"The user is Kabuto." Said Sasuke. Everyone looked at him. "Me and Itachi defeated him, his in a genjutsu, he can't get out unless he realizes what he's doing is wrong or something, all the reinmations he did is gone except somehow Madara was able to keep himself alive."

"You seem to know a lot about jutsus Sayuri." Said Naruto seemingly like he didn't pay attention to anything what Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I spent my whole life learning them, and training and helping my mom perfect them."

"Your mom..come to think of it, I only know who you are, and I know the other peoples names because I heard them." Said Naruto scratching his head.

"Wait you know Sayuri?" Sasuke said slowly looking at Sayuri.

"Oh yeah we met when I was training with pervy sage. She helped me with timing my shadow clones at the right time, and this other jutsu expect I didn't realize I could do it until I found out I was a wind type nature, and I haven't really worked on the jutsu so I haven't really used it at all ." "Yeah my mom is best friends with the legendary sannin.."

"Yeah Mai is my best friend!" Yelled Orochimaru.

"Thank you!" Mai yelled. "Iyo, Sayuri, Kimi, I think it's time to tell everyone! Sayuri you especially be careful!"

"Time for what?" Asked Sakura. Sayuri took a breath. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at each other to see what would happen next.

"Kimi tell everyone what?" Asked Kakashi. "Kimi! Oh I remember you! Back in the academy. I liked you, mostly because you were better than Kakashi but.." Said Obito.

"Iyo, Mai tell us what?" Asked Tsunade.

"Wait, we can't just tell them now, we need to use it in battle when it's necessary." Said Sayuri with Kimi agreeing. "Fine, we need two groups, one group needs to heal and one needs to fight, Naruto!" Naruto looked over.

"I need you to pick those groups! You need to lead this war, because only you are capable of doing it." Naruto nodded. Without hesitation Madara and Obito ran to their opponents and started fighting.

"Alright Sakura and Ino you two need to heal everyone, Hinata I need you to fight, since you have a kekkei genkai helping you. Also Sayuri I saw you give some chakra to Sasuke very easily."

"Yeah it's not that hard. But it does take a little of my chakra away." "Good." Naruto turns on his nine tails mode on. Sayuri gasps. "You can control it now." She smiled. A thin air of chakra went to all the people who were fighting and who were injured. It went very far, all the way to the other places where the shinobi's fought before.

"Quick use your chakra and put it into the chakra I'm giving out." "Right!" Hinata ran to help everyone fight while Sayuri used her mystical palms and placed it over Naruto. Everyone could feel getting more chakra.

"What should I do?" Asked Sasuke. "Sasuke I need you to find the people who have earth style and place them in front of the kages make sure that the kages aren't fighting too much, I can't move fast enough in this state." Sasuke nodded and ran.

While Sayuri was giving Naruto chakra he filled her in, in what went on with his life and what he learned like his jutsus and what went on in the battle field like Obito coming a 10-tailed beast.

"Is your chakra complete?" She asked changing the topic. "No it's kinda hard to get the chakra for myself when I'm distributing it. They look over at the injured people, they start getting up. Sayuri stops her mystical palms.

"Everyone! Is your chakra good enough!?" They cheered. Naruto stopped his nine tails mode. "I don't wanna waste Kurama's chakra. "So you learned his name, good." "You know about the tailed beasts?"

"Duh I spent my life learning all sorts of things." Sayuri and Naruto ran to Sasuke and Sakura. "Okay Sakura you can get into the battlefield." "Alright finally!"

"Are the earth users positioned on the front line?" Asked Sayuri. "Mostly all of them are."

The day started to get grey from the clouds blocking the sun. It started to rain and the wind continued to blow.

"Wait, maybe..Sasuke, Sayuri I need you both to sling me over Obito, maybe I use my shuriken rasengan and expand it. I just need to get everyone out the way." "Wait." Sasuke said stopping him from his plan. "What?" It sounded like a good plan to Sayuri and Naruto.

"Do you really think Kakashi will be fine seeing his friend being obliviated in front of him?"

They started to think. Kakashi. Naruto started talking to everyone thru the tellechnesus jutsu they made. "Kakashi, can you hear me?" "Yes Naruto what is it?" "Look, we have to end this war, and if I can get my shuriken rasengan from above and throw it at Obito without him seeing then I know he can get him. Except he'll be obliv.."

"I'm well aware. Except I know he's the bad guy, but I know there's good in him!" "I'll try to talk to him." Naruto makes a shadow clone to stay with them starts to walk up to Obito. Obito stops fighting and waits to see what he'll say and so does everyone else once Naruto gets in front of the battle lines.

Sayuri runs over to the group of people. "Stand your ground! I need everyone to make sure they're covering the back of the lines, to make sure we can aware Naruto if something comes to him from a distance!" Yells Sayuri taking charge. "You heard her MOVE!" Yells Sasuke backing her up.

The people in the back moves positions while the kages are in the front with Naruto.

"Obito." "What? If you're here to convince me to change my mind, it's useless." Says Obito. "Obito, you once had a dream of the same dream I hope to accomplish now, what you're doing is the complete opposite!"

"No I'm not, I'm doing the hokages duties but even further!"

Sakura comes and stands behind him. "Naruto.."

"Obito, do you think Rin would have wanted this? You want peace but is bringing war peace at all?"

"This is just a step to peace." "You weren't always like this, you changed after you met Madara." Madara laughed. "Are you really being honest with yourself?" Naruto walked a little closer.

"When you turned into a jinjuriki, the 10-tails could have taken over your whole body. That's why, that's why you took over! You didn't want to be some kind of slave to someone else in a shell, you wanted to see the world, you wanted to even see Kakashi Sensei didn't you!" "Who's there to see? Rins dead, Minato Sensei is dead, only ones alive is me and Kakashi."

"He may be dead but he's still right here! People die, people we especially love the most dies even though we don't want it to!" Naruto points at his dad. "If you have something you didn't have a chance to say, say it now!" "There's nothing now, I left all my friends and memories behind me."

The Naruto shadow clone took Sayuri and Sasuke to Orochimaru.

"Obito, do you have anything left of Rin? Something you still hold on to?" "No!" Obito replied quickly. "Kakashi sensei what about you?" Kakashi thought, he signed but then remembered.

"Naruto, the only thing I have from Rin is a medical bag that she gave me." "Where is it?" "It's back in Konoha, it's in a secret place." "Wait, is it still there? I mean, since Pain was there.." "It's still there."

"I need that bag." "Why? How? It's too far away!" "I'll get it!" Yelled Kimie. "No I'll go, I'm probably the fastest one here." Said Minato. "Except I know where it is." "Then both go!" Said Naruto solving their problems. "But make sure you don't touch it!" Said Sasuke. Sasuke knew why Naruto wanted something from Rin.

They nodded and left.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you think showing me a gift she gave to Kakashi will make me change?!" "Of course not." Obito and everyone else was confused.

Sasuke and Mai looked at each other. They nodded. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and standing next to him. While Mai ran to Sayuri and the Naruto shadow clone.

"Why are you here? You're Madara's student, you should be the one to take him down." Said Naruto shadow clone. "You're wrong, it may be that I'm his student, but it's your turn to take over. You and Sasuke."

Meanwhile with Naruto, Sasuke, Obito, and Madara.

"Mai, we're not done." "I'm here now!" Said Sasuke pointing to himself. "Uchiha vs. Uchiha, interesting."

"How did you know I was an Uch.." "Your chakra, it is the same as an Uchihas. You're not the only one here though." "Obviously I am one." Said Obito. Madara shook his head. Everyone gasped, and looked around.

Sasuke was furious to know there was another Uchiha. Then he thought, he knew who he was talking about, and he was fine with it.

"I thought you guys should have known." Said Sasuke smirking. "Who is it?" Said Kakashi.

"You'll find out later." Said Sasuke. He knew it wasn't the right time to say it.

"I agree." Said Naruto. Everyone was also surprised for him to say that. "Thank you. Naruto." Said Sasuke. Naruto smiled. Was Sasuke finally acknowledging him?

"This is wasting time!" Said Obito. "Maybe we need to waste a little time." Said Madara.

"Obito! What is your idea of a perfect world?" Obito didn't answer. He started to think. He smiled. "Why?" Obito didn't want to say it. But, Naruto knew what he was thinking. "A place with Rin? A place with your sensei? Even with Kakashi Sensei? A place without war." "A place where you are the hokage?" Said Kakashi adding on.

Obito clenched his fist. He had a flashback of Rin smiling and telling him to be the best hokage.

"It would be nice for the fourth hokage to be back." Said Naruto smiling. "Think about it though, if he was alive, then he would have searched for you without stop. He knew that a man with a mask is the one who attacked him, except no one else did."

"If Rin didn't sacrifice herself then we wouldn't have gotten the Mangekyo Sharingan." Said Kakashi.

"If she didn't tell me to kill her, then she would have died from someone else! Did you think I could take them all down?! I don't even know what happened that day!" "If we could bring her back with the Reanimation Jutsu, do you think she would have wanted that?"

"Yes! She would love to see the world again!" Said Obito. "Do you think she would want to see a world that is in war again, a war that was created by her comrade?" Obito gasped.

"If you didn't bring out the nine tailed fox out of Kushina then her and Minato sensei would still be alive!" Said Kakashi.

"It was hard." Naruto began. There was a silence. "It was hard because I didn't have any parents. I had a beast inside of me. I didn't even know that until I was maybe 12years old. I was alone. But, later on I found it."

"Found what?" Said Obito. "Acceptance, love, companionship. I could go on. It took a long time, very recently actually. That what's inside me, isn't a beast. He's, my comrade too. Named Kurama. I finally have everything I needed. I had comrades to go to, and the loneliness was gone. But for some reason, you still have it."

"I'm not lonely, I have myself." "But that's not enough, you think you need Rin back, but you don't. She was your comrade, but you still have more. Kakashi. You've probably even made friends in the Akatsuki."

Obito was quite. "Like Kakashi said, you would have accomplished the Mangekyo Sharingan without her death. She made you stronger, she still lives with you, you and all the rest of her friends still remember her! She won't be forgotten! Even if we do forget, you me and everyone know, that you and Kakashi Sensei will never forget her."

He's right. The whole point of putting everyone in genjutsu was so I could believe I was with Rin again. She's always going to be with me. Even when i'm dead, well I might not go to the same place as her though. Obito thought to himself.

"Remember the plan." Said Madara. Obito didn't answer.

If I can eat the fruit I will have ultimate power though. After this war everyone will join as one. If there was another war going to happen I can just stop it! Rin would like to see me this way, to be the savior of the world! Except it's too bad, everyone is dying in this war already. Naruto is right, this war isn't bring any peace. Well it kinda is! Just not yet! And look in this war I get to see Minato Sensei again!

A loud rumble came. Everyone could feel more chakra coming. It was just like when Mai, Kimie, Iyo, and Sayuri came. Except it was a surplus of more people coming.

"Naruto! Backup is coming!" Said Hinata using her byakugan. Many more shinobi came.

"I don't get it, I thought everyone in the other battle fields were very injured!" Said Naruto. "Yes but we got your chakra! We decided to heal everyone on our own after you stopped, and we have to help in this war too! If it wasn't for your extra chakra Naruto, then we wouldn't be here now, now we are in debt to you!" Said one Shinobi speaking for everyone.

No matter what, everyone is on Naruto's side. Thought Obito.

"We should introduce ourselves!" Said Sayuri. "I'm Sayuri, this is my mother, Mai, and my sister Iyo, I have another sister, except her and the fourth hokage who was reanimated went back to the hidden leaf village to get something important for Naruto! We're here to help! Also Orochimaru is on our side, and so is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah." Said Sasuke clarifying. Everyone nodded and went with it.

Naruto helped everyone during this war. He even got rid of most of my zetsus somehow. He's the only one who could beat me. Except not alone. If him and Sasuke could really use their attacks together, they could easily defeat me. Except Madara would be harder to get rid of, except if someone were to just put a seal on him, that would be it. Then he would be gone, but it's hard to even get behind him.

There's no point of even having him now. He may be strong, but I am the ten tails jinchūriki now.

I might as well get rid of him now.

Obito looked at Madara, angry.

Is he mad at Madara? Did Madara betray him? Or, is he going to betray Madara? Thought Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you can tell there's something going on with Obito and Mada.." Kakashi said whispering to Naruto. "Yeah. I want to see how that plays out, except Obito might me a little closer to being less evil." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, when are you gonna get rid of him now?" Said Sasuke impatient. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and whispered to him. "Fine."

"Obito! I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong, you do need him, you can't do this without him!" Said Sasuke. "Sasuke what are you doing?" "I got this."

He's wrong, I can do this without Madara. Madara is in my way actually. He said I never thanked him properly, except me staying with him and doing his little dirty work is thanks enough.

"Obito, what are you thinking, of course you need me. Besides, you could never get rid of me anyway, you're not strong enough to." Said Madara.

"Really, let's see about that!" Obito ran to him and they both started fighting.

"He pushed Obito to the edge, now Obito thinks he can win this war by himself." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, if we try to help him who knows, it could be a trap." Said Sasuke.

"It's not." Naruto said. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him. "How do you know?" Said Kakashi. "Look if we do try to help him, he'll just get angry because he thinks he can take Madara by himself. Maybe you are the only one who can help him, for old times sake. Except it's too risky." Said Naruto.

"Obito! How about old time sake we both take Madara!?" Said Kakashi. Obito and Madara stopped fighting. Obito looked at him and smiled. "Kakashi, you couldn't take on Madara even with help!" Said Obito making fun of him.

"Oh yeah, how about me and you then take him on, I could definitely take him on, but you, you're way harder to defeat, that's why I couldn't defeat you before!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Naruto and even Sakura understood what Kakashi was doing.

Obito ran to Madara and started fighting. "What are you waiting for Kakashi you wanna prove yourself or what?" Obito said laughing. Kakashi got into the fight with them. He watched his back though just incase if Obito did something funny.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Sasuke surprised. "They're still old friends." Said Naruto smiling at Sasuke. "Yeah." Sasuke smiled back.

Everyone didn't know what to do now, they didn't dare going in to help Kakashi.

The sun was going down, not sunset, but closer to it then before.

They didn't expect so suddenly but they were finally back. Minato and Kimi. Naruto and Sasuke went to them both. "Did you get it?" Said Naruto. Kimi pulled out a scroll and summoned it. It laid on the scroll.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled. He came. He knew what to do. He got on the floor and sat down and put the bag in front of him. He weaved signs and a circle appeared. "Reanimation Jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled and hit the ground.

Obito and Kakashi looked what was going on.

There she was. Once again on this earth she was back.

"Rin." Kakashi and Obito said.

Ino ran over to them.

"What, where am I? I thought, I died." She said. "You did, Kakashi did kill you." Said Minato. She looked at her hands and looked at Minato. "I don't believe it, is this the reanimation jutsu?" "It is, I died 16 years ago..."

"Here, I will tell you everything what happened. I need Kakashi Sensei here to help her understand." Said Ino.

Kakashi ran over. Obito stood there, frozen.  
"How can I help?" Kakashi said. "Sit down next to her." "Kakashi?" Said Rin. "Rin, I haven't seen you in so long." "You're all grown up." She looked around. "So, we're in war again." She said disappointed.

Ino weaved signs and touched Kakashi's forehead, then Rin's. Ino was inside Kakashi, and Rin's brain. She unscrolled a part of Kakashi's mind and showed it to Rin. It didn't take long, but finally she knew what the whole situation was.

"I understand now, I understand everything and what's going on." Said Rin.

Ino's gotten really better at mind jutsus. Thought Sakura.

Everyone was shocked. Especially the people who knew Rin. She and Kakashi got up. She walked over to Obito. "Obito." She said walking towards him.

She hugged him. "Aren't you mad?" He was confused and surprised. "No, I'm just disappointed. I was hoping you could change this world in a better way, this isn't it. Now I realize you're not the one to do it." Said Rin.

"I was there when you died, I was saved by Madara, and he healed me, I found out you and Kakashi was in trouble so I ran. I finally got there and I saw Kakashi kill you." He said explaining.

"I knew the whole time you were coming and was there." Everyone gasped.

"How?!" "I sensed your chakra coming, I just knew you wouldn't die. But, we were outnumbered, and it was the only way, I stalled just enough until you got there, so when finally you did I was hoping the first thing you saw was me smiling before I died." "But why?" He said.

"I was hoping you would unlock more of the Sharingan. I was reading about it one time, and I just thought that, that was the perfect way to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"I missed you Rin." He said crying. Kakashi went to them. Naruto and Sasuke followed along.

"Rin, if you didn't know, I am Naruto Uzumaki." I know, I can sense your chakra, and trust me I figured out the pieces."

Naruto smiled. "Obito, you have to stop." She said trying to convince him.  
"You're a reanimation jutsu, when Orochimaru feels like it, you can just disappear from me. I want to be with you forever." "No Obito, you can't." Obito was shocked.

"I can't be with you forever, you have to accept my death, people die."

"Obito, people die, good can come out of it, and so can bad. But you have to let Rin go, you can change, for her." Said Naruto.

Obito stared at Rin. He nodded. "He was right this whole time." Obito said to Rin. "Ino!" Obito cried out. Ino was shocked. "I need you, I want to let Rin know everything that I've done." Ino looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded. She went to Obito and did what she did before.

Ino knew his plan too. After she was finished she ran away standing next to Sakura.

"Obito, why? We both know, you shouldn't be the one to do it, but we know who should." Rin said. "I now know, actually I've always known from the first time I saw him."

"Obito, isn't there something, that you've always wanted to say, but it was too late?" Said Naruto. "He's right, I keep thinking that I'm letting everything go and everyone is gone from me, but it's not. Rin, I loved you, I love you even now, even though you're dead, you will always be with me. I loved you since we first met at the academy. Rin, please wait for me." Obito said confessing.

"What made you change?" Said Rin. "I became evil the day you died, my heart was cold, knowing that you weren't around anymore. Except today, when Naruto said that you'll never be forgotten and you'll always be with us, I realized, he's right."

Rin walked over to Kakashi. She whispered something in his ear. He thanked her right after.

She turned around and looked at Obito. "Obito, I want to see you again, but not here. Do the right thing, do what you must do." Obito nodded. Rin walked over to Minato and stood there next to him.

Obito looked at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. Obito walked over to Kakashi. And stood next to him. Everyone was shocked, then looked at Madara.

"What are you doing!?" Said Madara. "Come back here, they're the enemy!"

"No, we're his comrades!" Said Naruto. "Naruto, Kakashi, we need to get rid of Madara." Said Obito.

"But how?" Said Naruto. "The same way we got rid of the other ones." Said Sasuke. "Right." Said Kakashi. "Alright, I think I understand."

Unknowing but everyone else already knew what to do. When Ino went over to Sakura she told her everything, Sakura decided to make a plan, they both told everyone the important stuff that they learned about.

"Naruto! Don't worry about everyone else, we'll help you, we know what to do too!" Said Sakura.

Naruto nodded. He smiled. Sakura ran over next to Sasuke and Naruto. "You got what we need?" Asked Sasuke. "Yeah, I'll give it to you at the right time." Said Sakura. They all looked at each other. Without saying a word they made a plan just by looking at each other.

Just like the mission with Zabuza. Kakashi thought to himself.

"Alright, you know what to do! Let's win this war, but first we need to defeat Madara!" Naruto said pointing at him. Everyone cheered and everyone ran to him. They all circled him and fought him.

Naruto, you're a great leader, I can't wait until you become hokage. Thought Gaara.

Just like your mother. Thought the raikage.

He's always been ready, but now, without a doubt he's more then ready. Thought Tsunade.

He turned out exactly how me and Kushina hoped, he's surpassed everyone already, he'll become the hokage, I just know it. Thought Minato.

Right now it was Obito and Kakashi fighting Madara.

Orochimaru and Taka said there with Rin.

"Come on we can fight too! We shouldn't be sold out!" Said the Raikage. The Mizukage, Kazekage, Hokage, Tsuchikage, and A (the Raikage) ran up to replace Kakashi and Obito.

"You guys wanna get beat again?" Said Madara.

Madara used his earth style and sent the ground around them to go up.

The Kages were fighting him. With telechensus Naruto told Tsunade they were ready.

The Kages smiled at Madara and they all fell off. Under them was shinobi's getting ready to cushion their fall. Except Tsuchikage, because he flew off.

Madara made the ground go back down. "Chickening already?" Waiting for him was Mai, Sayuri, Iyo, and Kimi. Before the ground could complete fall they tried to kick him in his face. He used his Sharingan to counter their moves.

Sasuke joined in. He put his sharingan back on since he was fighting now. "Hey Sasuke do you think..." Sayuri started whispering to Sasuke.

"Trying to make a plan? Well you can't do what you did to my shadow clone."

Sasuke shrugged to Sayuri.

Madara got angry.

Mai went after Madara hard because she knew he was going to go after them. Sayuri went over to Naruto and told them the idea. They both went into the battle.

"Oh do you think he can stop me?" She Madara.

Naruto looked at Sasuke they both nodded. Naruto got in front of Sasuke, Sasuke puts out his hands and Naruto steps on them and Sasuke slings him up above Madara. Madara is focused on above him waiting for Naruto to come down and also Mai and Iyo fighting him. He didn't realize Sayuri did the same thing.

Naruto used the wind that was still there and used it to his advantage. He flew down to the ground with his Shuriken Rasengan. Iyo and Mai got out the way and everyone took some steps back.

Madara was ready, he used his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"AMATERASU!" He yelled.

Naruto stopped his Shuriken Rasengan. Sayuri appeared behind him and grabbed him. She quickly got her and Naruto standing next to Sasuke.

He was in black flames.

Sasuke. Used his amaterasu on Madara.

Everyone was shocked. They started cheering.

Mai, Sayuri, Sasuke, and Iyo circled around Madara. Everyone was wondering why.

Because, the black flames were gone, and they already knew it was going to happen.

Kakashi, Obito and everyone else gasped.

There Madara was standing there laughing, when he opened his eyes, he was using a different Mangekyo Sharingan.

Quickly the people surrounding him attacked. He was using his wood style jutsu. He had so many wooden spears after each of them mostly Sasuke. A lot of dust was covering everyone, no one could see what was going on. When it cleared everyone was confused.

Sasuke was ready to get hit but instead it was Sayuri in front of him out of breath with a wooden wall in front of them. Mai was the one who made the wood to protect her kids, and Sasuke.

"You're fast." Sasuke said admiring her speed. She was wounded though from a spear that cut her arm. Her head was down and she was healing her wound already. Sasuke stood next to her but still in front of her ready to attack Madara.

"Alright that's it." Said Sasuke getting angry. "Sasuke." She said. Sasuke turned his head to look at her. She stopped healing her wound. She slowly turned her head up while she was saying: "Let's finish him." When Sasuke saw up to her eyes he gasped. Madara saw it too and they were both shocked.

Everyone else eventually saw it too when she was fully up. They stared at her eyes. She possessed, the Sharingan.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to show them." Sasuke said. "Wait how did you?" "I knew it from the beginning, so did Madara." She smiled and put her turtle neck back up revealing an Uchiha symbol. For the rest of her family, her mom pulled out a necklace that had a Uchiha Symbol, and Iyo fixed her cloth over her skirt to show the Uchiha symbol while Kimie did the same. Surprisingly Sasuke wasn't angry about it.

They both faced Madara. "I thought you would have been confused, I mean you should know what I really am don't you?" She said.

"Of course, you just showed us that you're a Uchiha." Madara said. "That's not it though." Said Sasuke. "So, you know the other part too." She said happy to hear that.

"Then what really are you?" Madara said. "We're part of three clans." Mai said. Everyone was amazed, but it did explain how they had so much chakra and power.

"One is the Uchiha clan." Said Sayuri. "Second is the, Uzumaki Clan." Said Sasuke. "Third is..." Everyone was wondering what she was going to say next.

"Third is the Senju Clan." Said Tsunade. "You knew Lady Tsunade?" Asked Sakura. "Me and Mai go way back, she's a little younger than me but she's my closest friend."

"AND MINES!" Said Orochimaru.

"I knew it too." Said Naruto. Everyone was shocked, even Mai, Sayuri, Sasuke and the rest.

"How?" Asked Sakura. "When she was giving me chakra, I sensed her Uzumaki chakra, and I knew from always being with Sasuke so much, also I had a feeling from the Senju clan because from Granny Tsunade."

"How? Other clans aren't supposed to merge with different clans." Said Madara. "It was back with my great grandparents. My great grandpa was a male from the Senju clan, he was in love with this girl who was from the Uzumaki clan, he didn't care the fact that they were from different clans. Yet they kept it a secret because they knew the child's strength would be extrodinating, and people would be after him." Said Mai.

"Then they had a boy, he soon fell in love with an Uchiha girl. And then, they had my mother. Mother fell in love with a male from the Uzumaki clan." Said Kimie. "They all found each other because they were all in the same village. Well back then it was area." Said Iyo.

"Wait, if you're part of the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan then..." Madara stopped, he quickly made three shadow clones and started to attack.

Mai, Iyo, and Kimie both used their Sharingans. "Oh so the whole family has it."

"So, show me what your sharingan can do." Said Sasuke.

The Madara clone was fighting them both and other shinobi's while Naruto and the others were fighting the other clones and the original. Also Ino was telling Naruto what happened while they were fighting.

She used wood style and used it against Madara. Her wood style was better than his. She put him into a wood grip. She went to the next level and used her Mangekyo Sharingan. It was like a three leaf clover that was sharp like a Windmill Shuriken. She uses Tsukuyomi.

The real Madara looks over with his shadow clone. His shadow clone was in a genjutsu and couldn't get out. He decided to release it. Then he snarls at Sayuri while the other shadow clone is going towards her.

Sasuke stops it and fights with it, with the other shinobi. "So I see, you put it into a genjutsu." Said Sasuke. "So I'm assuming you can do enternal with yours also?" She said. "Yeah." Sasuke started thinking about how he got it.

"Good, I don't obviously, but I will soon." She said laughing. "That sounds like a threat." Sasuke said watching his back. "Oh no! I mean, it doesn't matter what I mean, sorry.." "I'm kidding." Sasuke and Sayuri laughed. "Hey you two, it's no joke to be laughing!" Said the Mizukage. Naruto came to them and started helping them out. "Still not done with this one? Said Naruto bragging. "Oh did you get rid of a shadow clone?" Said Sasuke surprised. "Hey don't sound so surprised!" Said Naruto.

The Madara clone used a fire jutsu. Naruto decided to use the jutsu that Sayuri taught him. "Sayuri make sure no one gets caught. She knew exactly what he meant, and used her wood style as a wall.

He use two or three hand signs and said: "Whirling Wind Tornado!" It was somewhat like Temari's whirlwind pinching wall technique, except it would make everything around it get caught in the tornado.

The fire went out very fast and the clone got sucked into the tornado and disappeared. The tornado stopped. "Naruto I should show you later how to control where it goes and how to stop it. I know you know how to do it, except it's harder to do it with it's rapid speed." "Don't worry i'll catch on fast, it's kinda like a rasengan.

All the shadow clones were gone and only left was Madara. The sun was setting even more.

"Madara!" Naruto called out. Everyone stopped fighting. He looked at Naruto. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Why would I tell you?" "Okay, well I can't force you to, except just tell me this, what's the point of it?"

There was a silence. "Point of what?" "Point of this war? I can tell you don't want me and B anymore, I know what Obito wanted, but you. You're different, but yet, you still want the same thing in some way don't you."

Hashirama thought about what Naruto said and remember he's actually right. Hashirama was out of the wooden cage, when someone had took the tag off when Madara wasn't looking.

"Your brothers." Hashirama said. "How dare you." "Just like Obito. He wanted to be with Rin, instead you wanna be with Izuna." "You're wrong!" "So you don't want to be with them?" Said Naruto.

"No, I'd give anything.." "What about Reanimation Jutsu? You could easily have him come back." Said Naruto. "I don't have his DNA." "So, you couldn't reanimate them so you decided to pretend like they were still alive?" "What, no!" "You wanted to put everyone here in a genjutsu and make everyone think that this world was a place with nothing but peace." "How did you know that? There's no way Obito had the time to tell you the whole plan." "He didn't tell me at all."

"With your level of sharingan, I'm pretty sure that genjutsu doesn't work on you. If I were to put you into a genjutsu you could easily tell that it's fake." Said Sasuke. "If you were in the genjutsu it would be hard to get out, you'd go crazy." Said Naruto adding on. "Alright that's it, I'm tired of going easy on you."

Madara holds out his hand. A group of shinobi's goes flying. "Everyone get away from him, and don't use any ninjutsus!" Said Naruto. Everyone quickly moved out the way as far as they could. Madara looked at Naruto and said: "Bansho Tenin!" Naruto flew to Madara without any will. He couldn't break free of it.

He heard some people say: Bansho Tenin also, suddenly Naruto's body stopped. He was in mid air. He was slowly coming back. He slowly turned his head to see what was going on behind him. He was shocked. It was Mai, Iyo, Kimie, and Sayuri. They were standing there holding out there arms to Naruto. Naruto stared at them.

They all possessed the rinnegan.

Everyone was shocked. They realized how it was possible. Naruto finally came to their side. "Shinra Tensei!" They said. Madara flew across the battlefield.

"You're better than I thought." Said Sasuke. "Oh please, she may be a prodigy, but she's not that skilled like we were." Said Kimie.

"Yeah, I kinda know how that feels." Said Sasuke kinda smiling.

"So you posses the rinnegan also..." Said Naruto. "Yes Naruto, you fought Nagato right, you should know some stuff about it." Said Iyo. "Yeah, I do."

"Naruto, this is you and Sasuke's fight. You have to do this, but remember we'll be on your side." Said Iyo. "Thank you. Ino!" Ino ran over to Naruto helping him fight. "Ino I need to connect Iyo and her family to the telechensus." Said Naruto. Ino ran away to them. "Don't worry we know how to do it." Said Iyo. She used hand signs and touched her forehead and Ino's then touched her mom and sisters.

"Can you hear me?" Said Naruto using the telechnesus. "Yeah, well, I mean..." Said Sayuri unsure how to say it. "Good, I just wanted to make sure you had it."

Madara had used his wood style jutsu and directed it to Naruto. Naruto put on his nine tailed fox thing on. He used a tiny tailed beast bomb to get rid of it. Sasuke tried using his susano, except Madara used it too. Sakura joined in and helped them. She got some punches in but Madara kept coming back.

When Madara used his fire jutsu or water jutsu it would go farther than Sasukes distance and hit the shinobi's around them. Except the shinobi's would help too and use their water or fire technique too. Except all together it would evenly match with Madara's.

The war kept going, Sasuke had to use his eternal M.S, he had scratches on him everywhere.

Madara had put Kakashi into a wooden cage. He tried using his lightning blade to get out except Madara put a seal on it, so nothing would work.

"Oh great, I'm in a cage again." Said Kakashi in a low energy voice.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Naruto puts his hands up and holds a jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summons dozens of shadow clones. They go and start attacking Madara.

Madara uses his wood style jutsu and they go thru all of the clones.

Naruto pulls out some hand signs. "Sasuke! Catch!" A smoke appeared. Sasuke starts doing some small hand signs. Then Naruto throws him a shuriken. Sasuke catches it while spinning. "Naruto." Sasuke starts. Naruto starts laughing. Sasuke puts the shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken. Windmill of Shadows!"

"You got to be kidding me." Says Kakashi.

Sasuke jumps up and throws the shuriken.

The shuriken goes to Madara. He uses Bansho Tenin. The shuriken flies the other way. It turns around and comes back to Madara. He's shocked and so is everyone else.

"What?!" He screamed. The shuriken came closer to Madara. He used his bansho tenin. The shuriken flew back and turned into a log. "Wait I don't get it!" Said Madara confused.

He turned around and attacked Sakura. Sasuke ran in to help Sakura. The log turned into a windmill shuriken and went to Madara without him knowing. Madara turned around with a shuriken coming towards him. Sand started coming towards Madara's feet.

"Ready." Said Gaara using the telechensus. "Alright good." Naruto said replying. "You know I can't die. I'll just come back." Said Madara. "We figured that." Said Naruto. The shuriken got very closer to Madara. The shuriken came, Madara easily dodged it by moving his head. The shuriken went passed him. Then it was just like it was years ago. The shurkin turned into Naruto holding a kunai.

Madara turned around and saw it turn into Naruto. Everyone was confused and surprised. "Wait but, how!?" Madara tried getting out of the sand, but he was stuck. He quickly made hand signs while Naruto threw the kunai. He used his fire style technique. Naruto clone, original Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got out the way. The kunai melted.

But then, the Naruto from before was in the sky coming down holding is Shuriken Rasengan. He threw it at Madara. Madara body spreaded away, but came back very slowly.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out. Gaara nodded and used his sand to bind Madara's feet with the sand.

"No!" Madara called out. He tried using his hand signs again but Naruto had already thrown a kunai. It got suck into Madara when he was finally finished re-reanimating. He looked down and saw the kunai threw him. On the kunai, was a sealing tag.

The seal spreaded around him, and Madara was frozen. The people who could seal came up and put an extra white sealing cloth on him. They also took the tag off from the cage Kakashi was in.

There was a silence. Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, Minato, Tsunade, Mei, Gaara, Onoki, and B walked up and stood behind them. All the kage's and the old hokage's were there. And in front of them was Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said: "It's been long."

Gaara: And hard.

Onoki: Many people lost along the way.

Mei: We used all of our strength.

B: But it wasn't enough. If it wasn't for Naruto coming...

Sarutobi: If it wasn't for Sasuke coming.

Tsunade: If Sakura wasn't here.

Rin: I wouldn't have been here.

Obito: You would have still been fighting me.

Tobirama: You would still be fighting reanimations.

B: We would still be fighting Madara.

Kakashi: So many people would still be hurt.

Tsunade: But.

A: You, well everyone, did a good job.

Gaara: It's come to an end.

Onoki: And now.

Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto: This war is finally OVER!

Everyone screamed and cheered. They all went around Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura and lifted them up.

"Rin." Obito started. "I have to go soon, my time on earth is over." She said. "I know." Rin was surprised. "He reminds me of you." Rin smiled, and so did Obito. They both looked at Kakashi. He looked back and walked over to them. "So, you're leaving?" Kakashi shed a tear. So did Obito.

"I have to go." She said wiping away Kakashi's and Obito's tear. "Wait!" Kakashi said. He ran and dragged him to Rin and Obito. Then he used his telechenus and called someone over. He walked up to them. "Is there something you need Kakashi?" "Yes, Sai, please draw a picture with me, Minato Sensei, Rin and Obito."

Sai took out a scroll and opened it. He started to paint. He was finished. They looked at the picture. They saw Minato standing between Kakashi and Rin while his hand was on Kakashi and Obito. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were holding each other hand by hand, smiling. While she was finished looking she looked at Obito and Kakashi. They all nodded. Soon she slowly crumbled.

Mai, Sayuri, Kimi and Iyo walked over to Naruto when everyone was done cheering. It got silent when they got up. They all listened.

"Naruto, do you know the reason why we were gone? Why I spent my life learning and perfecting jutsu's? Said Sayuri. "Oh, well I kinda thought you were like Orochimaru..." He said touching the back of his head.  
"We perfected a jutsu, so we could give you one of our rinnegan without surgery." Said Mai. "Wait why?" "So you wouldn't be burdened. We tried to find a way for you to turn it on and back off." Said Iyo. "Please sit down." Said Mai. "But, you can't give me your rinnegan!" Said Naruto.

"Naruto don't worry, I will still have my normal eyes and sharingan." Said Mai. "But why?" "You know about it, and you can use it better then I can. You're destined to have it." "From who?" "Jiraiya." Said Sayuri. There was a pause. "When?!" "He told me when you were practicing, he knew I had the rinnegan somehow, but I expected much from him. He told me that the great toad sage saw it in his vision/dream thing. He didn't want Jiraiya to tell anyone that part, I didn't ask why, and neither did Jiraiya. He said the student of Jiraiya would bring great revolution to the ninja world, both will have the rinnegan one will use it for good, and one for bad."

"So Jiraiya knew..alright." Said Naruto. "Please take a seat."

"Naruto." Minato called out. "It's alright." "I know, I just wanted to tell you, Master Jiraiya would be happy that to know for sure you were the child of prophecy." "Thanks." Naruto sat down and so did Mai and her daughters.

"Wait Sayuri why are guys sitting down too?" Said Sasuke. "It's fine, we're giving Mai chakra to be able to do this. Naruto closed his eyes. Mai started to use a lot of hand seals and said: "sealing exchange!"

Naruto's eye were still closed, so was Mai's. Everyone was wondering if something had happened.

In his head Naruto kept seeing the rinnegan swirl patterns. He was getting dizzy. (in his head.) He didn't know where he was, or who he was. He tried to look around but didn't see anybody except the ripples from the rinnegan. He knew it was the rinnegan.

Wait a minute, this is the rinnegan! What am I doing here, that's right, Mai is giving me the rinnegan. Where am I? Who am I? I have to remember. He remembered a picture of his reanimated dad. Then his sensei. Then all the people in the village who supported him. Right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!

"What's going on!? Come on open your eyes!" She called out.

Wait, who is that?

"Naruto! Open your eyes! What do you think you're doing, you didn't come this far just so something terrible could happen! You still need to get to your dream. And you still need to keep your promise!"

Wait, that's, SAKURA! SHE'S RIGHT, "I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto was sitting there. His eyes twitched. He slowly opened his eyes. And he had the rinnegan.


End file.
